This invention is related in general to networks and more specifically relates to systems and methods for enhancing qualities, such as security, versatility, and scalability, of networks employing controllers and gateways.
Network controllers and accompanying gateways are employed in various demanding applications, including Unlicensed Mobile Access (UMA) networks and related Generic Access Networks (GANs), which employ the unlicensed spectrum to facilitate delivering Internet Protocol (IP) services to clients, such as multimode phones, that are connected to the UMA network or GAN. Exemplary services include broadband IP services involving file-transfer, Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP), or Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) functionality, which are usable by the client. Examples of clients, also called Mobile Stations (MSs), include wireless phones, laptops with IEEE 802.11 wireless cards, and so on. For the purposes of the present discussion, the terms UMA network and GAN are employed interchangeably.
An exemplary UMA network includes wireless clients in communication with a UMA Controller (UNC), also called a GAN Controller (GANC), via an Access Point (AP), an IP access network, and a Security GateWay (SGW). The UNC facilitates maintaining a communication session between the wireless clients and a core mobile network, which may offer various services to the wireless clients. In certain UMA architectures, the SGW is integrated with the UNC. However, UNCs and SGWs are often developed by different companies. Accordingly, UMA architectures increasingly separate UNCs and SGWs. Unfortunately, UMA architectures employing separated UNCs and the SGWs often lack certain desirable capabilities and features.